


Little Bird

by LannaBanzai



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LannaBanzai/pseuds/LannaBanzai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma's best friend has moved out, her son Henry is staying with his dad for a week and she needs a new roommate to be able to pay rent. Enter her coworker at the bar, Ruby Lucas. Her cousin is in desperate need of a place to stay, and Ruby just so happens to offer up Emma's. At first things are alright, but they take a turn for the worse when Neal and Graham decide to pop their heads into Emma's business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Roommate

Chapter 1:

Why? Why her? Why now?! Emma groaned, flopping into the couch, glad that her son was with his dad for a week. It was summer and he wanted to go on a trip with Neal for a long time so after a little bit of discussion, she let him go. She had just finished helping her best friend pack her things and was sinking in a lonely mood. “I’m sorry Emma! I know it’s going to be trouble for you.” She took a deep breath, shaking her head and smiling at her friend. 

“It’s alright, I’ll just have to look for a new roommate. Besides, this is more important isn’t it?” Her best friend smiled slightly, all other worries forgotten when Emma reminded her why this was happening in the first place. 

“Yeah…I’m pretty sure David’s the one.” Emma just nodded, forcing a happy smile onto her face. One that didn’t reach her eyes. 

“Good. Now don’t leave him waiting.” Mary Margaret stood up, grinning happily. 

“I’ll come back to visit in a little while!” Emma nodded again, following her to the door. 

“It’s fine! I promise! Now go have fun, and say hello to David for me.” She smiled, nodding and hugging Emma before slightly running down the pathway to her car. Emma waited until her car was out of sight before she shut the door, sliding down the back of it with a sigh and staring at her now very empty feeling house. 

oOoOo

“So you need a roommate?” She nodded handing the man his drink before turning back to her coworker. The bar they worked in wasn’t so busy today, so in between a few orders, Emma had relayed everything to a curious Ruby. 

“Yeah, I’m going to have to start advertising I guess. I don’t really want to, because you can get any kind of crazy with that…but I need to be able to pay rent.” She shrugged and Ruby thought for a second. 

“If you don’t want anyone crazy…my cousin just broke up with his girlfriend and is looking for a place.” Emma frowned slightly. Rooming with a guy? It’s never been an option before…especially not with Henry around. “How about this, I’ll bring him by your place tomorrow since I was going to drop by anyways.” Emma sighed, shaking her slightly but there was a small smile on her face. 

“Ruby, you never give me much of a choice.” Ruby grinned and waited. “Fine, bring him by tomorrow.” Saves her the trouble of advertising…for now at least. 

“Excuse me miss!” She turned and nodded to the customer that had called upon her. 

“Yes, hi! What can I get you?” 

oOoOo

“Ems!” She was attack-hugged by Ruby as soon as she opened the door. 

“Ru!” She complained but that only made Ruby giggle. 

“Get over it Emma. I like to hug you.” She rolled her eyes and Ruby pulled away, gesturing to the man beside her. When Emma’s eyes landed on him…her mouth nearly fell open in shock and she was pretty sure she stopped breathing. He had dark, slightly curly hair, shockingly blue eyes that looked like they held the secret to the universe, and light stubble trailing along his jawline. And oh god, who even wears leather!? Ruby was smiling mischievously, and Emma couldn’t help but wonder if this was another one of her dastardly plans. When neither of them said anything Ruby lightly elbowed her cousin in the side…if you call hard enough to make him wince lightly, that is. 

“Right, sorry. Killian Jones, at your service.” Oh god. He had an accent too. As if he wasn’t perfect enough. Wait…Emma can’t afford to think like that. Not after everything she’s been through. 

“Emma Swan. Come in.” She stepped aside to let them in, praying to every god out there that this wouldn’t work so she would never have to see him again. Because-damn it- Emma didn’t want to fall for him and get hurt. 

“So Ems, I was thinking that we could throw a party for Dave and MM.” Emma rolled her eyes. 

“And why, dear Ruby, would they need a party?” The three of them walked into the kitchen and Ruby giggled. 

“They just moved in together, duh! God Emma, sometimes you can be so…odd.” She just shrugged. 

“You want a coffee or anything?” She asked, trying to avoid looking into Killian’s eyes. It was an odd name, and it made her wonder where it originated from. They both nodded in response to her question so she quickly turned the coffee pot on. 

“Anyways, as I was saying, they need a party.” Emma raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Ruby, let them get settled first okay? You can throw them a party later.” Ruby scoffed at her. 

“I don’t think so Ems!” Emma sighed, sliding into the seat between Ruby and Killian. 

“I’m going to regret this…” She muttered to herself before she looked at Ruby, trying to drown out Killian’s quiet chuckle that told her he heard. “Alright Ru, what were you thinking?” When Ruby launched into her ideas, she didn’t stop. Emma made the coffee, gave it to her guests, managed to drink it all and Ruby was still going. She glanced at Killian who was staring at her, and she blushed slightly, turning back to Ruby and biting her lip. 

“Ems are you even listening to me!?” Emma nodded. 

“Yes Ru, I’m listening!” She resisted running her hand through her hair. 

“Okay, just checking because last time you stopped listening to me, and I was talking to myself for like twenty minutes! That was very mean of you, you know.” Emma nodded, a smile playing at her lips. 

“I deeply apologize Madame Ruby, please continue.” Killian snorted into his coffee and Ruby glared at her. 

“Whatever, I’m using your bathroom.” She stood up and walked down the hallway. “Oh! Ems I forgot to ask, can I borrow a dress? I’ve got a date with Vic!” She sighed, shaking her head slightly as she rolled her eyes again. 

“Yeah sure. You know where they are. Just don’t take the green one! I need that one for tomorrow!” Ruby made a noise of agreement and then she realized she was left alone with Killian. “So…Ruby told me you were looking for a place?” He nodded slowly and she bit her lip again. 

“Yeah, just while I get back on my feet.” Of course…just like everyone else. 

“Ah. Well, I need to be able to pay rent and that means roommate. So the offer is out there if you want it.” He frowned slightly at her tone but Ruby called down the hall. 

“Ems? I can borrow the red dress right?!” Emma rolled her eyes. 

“Yeah, just bring it back in one piece! And don’t touch the green one!” She ran her hand through her hair, standing and clearing the cups off the table. 

“You going on a date?” Killian asked and she laughed slightly. 

“Not likely. It’s for work I’m afraid.” She turned around in time to see a frown flit across his face. 

“You work at the bar, do you not?” She nodded. 

“Yeah, but that’s my night job. I need a day job too. I’d never get my kid through school that way.” He stared at her in slight awe, and she decided not to add that some of it went to Neal every time he picked up Henry. 

“You’ve got a kid?” She cursed under her breath because she needed him to agree to move in so badly. 

“Yeah…he’s eleven.” His expression never changed but she wanted to move away from talking about Henry right now. “So I understand if you don’t want to move in now, but he’s a good kid and he won’t bother you.” Killian smiled slightly but she was staring at the table so she didn’t see it. 

“What day works for you?” Her head shot up and he was grinning stupidly at her. 

“Whenever. I’m working tomorrow, but I can leave the spare key for you if you want.” Killian nodded as Ruby returned and conversation moved away, but Emma saw him grinning at her.

oOoOo

Emma sighed, unlocking her door and tearing her heels off as soon as she was inside. He moved in today, but she was working. Henry was going to be back in three days, she was going to have to phone him and let him know ahead of time so he didn’t freak out. Before he and Ruby had left yesterday, Emma had shown him where his room was, and where everything went…basically a little tour of the place. It was rather small for three people, but Henry bounced between here and his dad’s and this was really all she could afford, plus it seemed to work fine when Mary Margaret was living here. She heard the television on and figured out her new friend was watching the television. “Date didn’t go that well darling?” She rolled her eyes as she sat beside him. 

“I told you it was for work!” His eyes flicked away from the tv as he raised an eyebrow. 

“Right…tell me love, what job requires you to dress like that?” He gestured to her form-fitting green dress that stopped just before the knees and her curled hair. There was something flickering in his eyes when he looked at her, but she didn’t recognize it. 

“One that requires me to dress like this.” She retaliated and he smiled slightly. 

“Well, now that you moved in, I have to tell you the simple rules that are in play.” He waited patiently, his eyes never leaving hers. It made her nervous. “Okay well, no bringing women back here when my son is here, no swearing around him, and be kind to him…he’s had it hard enough as it is.” He nodded. 

“Seems simple enough. Where is the lad?” She turned to look at the tv. 

“On a trip with his father.” Her tone was clipped and she bit her lip but never let her eyes drift from the tv. 

“Ah…” Killian trailed off before he spoke again. “Is there anything you’d like to watch, love?” She shook her head. 

“Nah, I’m going to go get out of this stupid dress anyways.” She stood up and he chuckled at her. 

“If its any consolation, I think you look quite beautiful.” She tried not to blush as she turned around to narrow her eyes at him. 

“Thanks.” She mumbled and she smiled. 

“If you need any help getting out of it…” She rolled her eyes, shaking her head. 

“I knew there was going to be something! You seemed too nice. Now I know.” She turned on her heel and stalked off to her room. 

oOoOo

“Hello?” She nearly sighed in relief when he answered the phone.

“Hi Henry.” She smiled slightly. 

“Hi Mom!” He sounded surprised but happy all the same. 

“Are you having fun with your dad, kid?” She asked, curling her legs up to her chest. Killian had gone to shower, so she thought it was safe to call Henry without being interrupted. 

“Yeah! It’s so cool! We went to the arcade, and he bought me some new video games! Tomorrow he and Tamara are taking me to the movies!” She frowned slightly, her chest tightening. 

“Who’s Tamara?” She asked, trying to keep her voice calm. 

“Oh, Dad said she’s his fiancee or something. I don’t know. Anyways, you sound tense. Is something up Mom?” She smiled slightly, picking at a loose thread on her pajama pants. 

“Listen Henry, Mary Margaret moved out.” He sighed. 

“Is it just you and me then mom?” Her shoulders slumped slightly and she tried to curl herself tighter. 

“No, I’m sorry kid. But I found someone else, and he seems nice. I just wanted to tell you before you came home.” She heard a female voice in the background. 

“Sorry Mom! I’ve got to go. Tamara and Dad want to play one of my new games! I’ll see you soon! Love you!” She smiled slightly. 

“Love you too kid.” Then she hung up, standing and nearly running to the kitchen. She grabbed a glass and made herself a drink. 

“Something the matter love?” She shook her head, feeling the burn as she drank a little too fast. 

“No, I’m fine.” She mumbled, refilling her drink and nearly downing that in one as well. 

“Bloody hell.” She heard him mutter, but there was a knock on the door. It was just after eight, so she didn’t know who it would be but he went to open it. 

“Ems! Where are you?” Shit. She forgot about that. 

“Emma?” Mary Margaret too?! Not today please. “There you ar-” She stopped mid-sentence, freezing and Ruby nearly ran into her. 

“Hey! Oh.” Killian appeared behind them, frowning slightly. “Emma, who was it?” Emma shook her head, reaching for the bottle again but Ruby pulled it out of her hands and placed it back in the cupboard. 

“Ru!” Her voice was shaky and her lip trembling, but she wasn’t going to cry. Not in front of them.

“What did he do this time?” Mary Margaret knew exactly what was going on. 

“Nothing, I’m fine I swear. Just…I’m fine.” Ruby sighed and shared a look with Mary Margaret, while Killian still looked so confused. 

“Go get dressed Emma. We’re taking you out.” She shook her head. 

“I’ve got to work in the morning…” They shoved her towards her room. 

“Go!” She did as they asked, returning five minutes later. To her confusion, Killian went with them. She was silent, biting her lip to keep the tears at bay, until they got to the bar. 

“Alright Ems, spill.” She sighed. 

“He got engaged.” At first she wasn’t sure they heard her, since she mumbled it, but a few seconds later Ruby was ordering shots and Emma kept taking them. She wanted to forget about this.

oOoOo

“Ugh.” She rolled over in her bed, groaning as a searing pain shot through her head. Drinking, not as fun the day after. She rubbed her forehead as her phone rang. “Hello?” It was her boss. 

“Swan! You’re three hours late. Is something wrong?” Her eyes widened and she saw an opportunity to get out of work today. 

“I’m sorry, I’m not feeling the greatest today. I don’t think I can make it in.” He sighed before replying. 

“Alright, take a few days off. I know you’re working yourself too much. I’m giving you the week.” She was surprised. 

“I’ll be fine, just let me come in tomorrow.” She replied, trying to sound a little less desperate than she felt. She didn’t like pity. 

“Its fine Emma. Spend time with your boy. I’ll see you next week.” She hung up the phone, flopping face first onto her bed. Thats when she noticed the glass of water beside her bed, and the pills, along with a note from Ruby. 

“Call me when you read this, and take these. You’ll feel better.” She took them, headed to the bathroom and then phoned Ruby after her shower. She might as well go for a jog today. She phoned Ruby on her way out the door. 

“Thanks for the pills Ruby.” That was the first thing she said. 

“No problem, I told Killy to make sure you don’t get any more alcohol for twenty four hours.” She rolled her eyes. 

“Thanks.” She muttered and Ruby giggled. 

“So tomorrow, Granny was wondering if you could work? I know its kind of last minute, but she needs up both.” Emma nodded, entering her kitchen. 

“Yeah sure. Its not a problem Ruby.” She had completely bypassed Killian, who was sitting on the couch with a laptop spread out over his lap. She hadn’t looked at him. She didn’t want too. 

“Do you mind if I come over today?” She sighed. 

“I’m actually just going out for a run but you know where the spare is, you can let yourself in.” She could almost see Ruby’s grin. 

“You know…you should ask Killy to go jogging with you. See if he can keep up.” Emma rolled her eyes. 

“Honestly Ruby? No thanks.” She said goodbye and hung up. 

“Going out, love?” She froze before nodding, twisting her hair up into a ponytail. 

“Yeah, I thought a jog would be nice…” She trailed off, turning around to move passed him. 

“Mind if I join you?” She narrowed her eyes and he grinned. “Ruby texted me.” He admitted. 

“Son of a bitch.” She muttered. 

“So may I join you?” She bit her lip. 

“You couldn’t handle it.” She replied, finally getting her courage back. 

“Perhaps you’re the one who couldn’t handle it.” She raised an eyebrow at his implied challenge. 

“We’ll see about that. Go get changed. I’m leaving in two minutes.” He grinned and the disappeared while she got herself another glass of water. Killian has no idea what he got himself into.


	2. Jogging and Other Fun Activies

Chapter 2: 

“Okay, slow down!” She sighed, slowing to a stop and waiting as Killian caught up. It was their third time going jogging, and so far she managed to out run him every time. 

“Aww, can’t handle it?” She asked, a smile on her face and he rolled his eyes. 

“I can handle it perfectly thank you.” He snapped and she giggled. 

“Whatever you say Jones.” He stood up straight, and she knew she’d won. 

“Let’s go then, love. I’m sure I can make it.” In the short time she’s known him, he’s yet to turn down a challenge. It’s quite handy after all. She checked her watch and sighed. 

“Sorry Jones, it’s gotta be a short one today. Henry’s coming back.” He nodded slowly and they turned around. “Race ya?” She asked and a grin split out over his face. 

“You’re on Swan.” She took off, giggling as she left him behind. “Unfair!” He yelled after her, but he was laughing too.

oOoOo

She came to a stop in front of their house, resting her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. “Emma?” She glanced up to see Neal and Henry. 

“Sorry, I was out for a run with a friend.” Neal frowned glancing around. “He’ll be back in five…four…three…two…one.” Killian came around the corner then, walking rather than running. 

“You’re a bloody-” He stopped mid-sentence when he saw she had visitors. “I assume this is your lad.” Henry nodded and stuck out his hand. 

“Henry’s my name. It’s nice to meet you.” Killian smiled and shook his hand. 

“Killian Jones, at your service.” Emma smiled slightly before she glanced at Neal’s face and her smile dropped. 

“Henry, why don’t you go unpack your things. I’ve got a plan for us later.” He grinned at her. 

“Is it today?” She nodded and he cheered quietly. “Bye Dad!” He quickly hugged Neal and she glanced at Killian. 

“I’ll meet you inside.” She mumbled and he nodded, aware that this conversation might not be that nice. He leaned over to whisper in her ear. 

“I’ll be right inside if you need me, love.” She just smiled before he walked away. 

“Emma, what was that all about?” She crossed her arms over her chest. 

“I don’t know what you mean Neal.” He rolled his eyes. 

“Like hell you do! He’s been gone a week and you’ve moved a boy toy into your house!?” She flinched at his tone. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Mary Margaret moved out, I needed a roommate so that Henry and I could keep living here. He’s a cousin of a friend of mine.” Neal shook his head in disbelief. 

“Which friend?” She felt like a small child, one being accused of lying. 

“Ruby.” She answered and he laughed. 

“You mean the slut that works at the bar with you? Yeah. Okay.” She bit her lip so hard it started to bleed. 

“Don’t you call her that.” He laughed again. 

“Oh, sorry. Did I hurt your feelings? I thought you didn’t have any.” That was it. 

“Just go Neal.” She spun on her heel and walked away, and he let her. He always let her leave, he never went after her. She was crying, again, because of Neal. He knew how to get to her. 

“Mom?” She wiped her tears away, putting a smile on her face and holding her arms out. He wrapped his arms around her, and she smiled slightly. “You okay Mom?” Henry asked, stepping away and she nodded. 

“Yeah. I’m fine.” Killian was leaning against the wall, a knowing look on his face. 

“So Mom, what was your plan?” She grinned, thinking for a second. 

“Well…I got you the chance to eat doughnuts, and maybe some ice cream…and go shopping for some new clothes.” His face lit up. 

“Really Mom?” She nodded. 

“Yeah, maybe we could even go to that restaurant you really like.” His happiness was worth it all, all the crying, all the fights, all the terrified feelings, everything. 

“But Mom, that’s really expensive…can you afford it?” She nodded slowly, ruffling his hair. 

“Your report card came back.” He looked guilty. “Your teachers said you misbehaved in class again, talking about video games.” Henry shrugged. “So I decided to save up some money. If you managed to annoy that many teachers, and still get higher than a C+, well…I believe that deserves to be celebrated.” He grinned at her. 

“You’re not mad?” She shook her head. 

“I’m not mad. Now go get ready.” He nodded, running down to his room. 

“You’re a good Mom.” She shrugged, her smile fading. 

“Am I though?” She stared after him. “You know, Neal didn’t even know about him until Henry was six.” She didn’t know why she was telling him this, but as she leaned against the wall next him, she found herself unable to stop. “Henry was just at the age where he was going to ask why he didn’t have a dad. All the children at kindergarten had a dad, why didn’t he.” She could feel Killian’s eyes on her but she kept talking. “Up until that point I had told him that his dad loved him very much, but he just couldn’t see him right now.” She shrugged, wrapping her arms around herself. “Then one day we ran into him, he saw Henry…heard how old he was and put two and two together.” She bit her lip to stop it from trembling at the memory. He hadn’t yelled at first, but once Henry disappeared…he yelled at her so badly she cried all night long. 

“How old were you?” She finally looked at Killian, feeling like that scared little girl. 

“Seventeen…” He opened his mouth to say something but Henry returned. 

“Mom?” She nodded and he glanced at Killian. 

“Are you sure?” He nodded so she turned to Killian. “Would you like to come with us?” Emma shouldn’t feel excited about this. It shouldn’t make her feel like they were actually together and this was a regular thing. Killian bowed slightly making her smile and causing Henry to laugh. 

“It would be my honour.” She rolled her eyes, smacking him in the arm. 

“Stand up you idiot.” Henry was already at the door and Killian grinned cheekily at her. 

“As you wish.” 

oOoOo

“You’re the best, Mom.” She grinned, hugging Henry slightly after he returned from putting all his things away. 

“Thanks kid. You aren’t so bad yourself.” He smiled at her before she checked her watch. “Alright, it’s way passed your bedtime. I assume your father didn’t give you a bedtime?” Henry nodded and she sighed. “Okay. Lets see how fast you can brush your teeth, and get your pj’s on. Lets start at ten minutes.” This was a game she played with him when he was little. 

“Mom!” He complained. “I’m not a little kid anymore.” She glanced at her watch. 

“You have nine minutes.” He gave her a look but she just kept her eyes on her watch. “Eight minutes.” He took off at a run and she smiled successfully. “Not a little kid my ass.” She muttered before she turned around to face Killian. “He seems to have taken a liking to you.” Emma had to admit, that was a little bit of a relief. “However slow you may be at running.” He took offence to that. 

“I’m not slow! You cheat. Where did you learn to run like that?” She glanced at her watch. 

“Six minutes!” She called and she heard him growl in frustration. “Where did I learn to run like that? It’s for my day job.” She finished quickly, but he knew she was lying. “Four minutes!” She called and she heard the bathroom door shut quickly. 

“Tell me the truth, love.” She shook her head. “Alright, can I guess?” She highly doubted he could guess. 

“Go for it. One minute!” She called and the bathroom door opened again. 

“Ha! I beat the clock!” She turned away from Killian to give Henry a hug. 

“Alright, now I want you to go to sleep okay? No playing any video games.” He gave her puppy eyes and she rolled her eyes. 

“Just five minutes?” She sighed. 

“Five minutes. Then I’m going to check and make sure it’s put away.” He grinned. 

“Alright. I’ll agree to that.” She laughed lightly. 

“You have to agree to that. Goodnight kid.” He gave her another hug and then turned to Killian. 

“Thanks for coming with us today.” He muttered and then he ran into his room. 

“Do you want a drink?” She asked and Killian nodded. She did have fun today, which was rare. She grabbed two beer bottles from her locked alcohol fridge, and then returned. “Cheers.” She muttered, clinking their bottles together. 

“So, is the option to guess still out there?” Shit. She was hoping he forgot. She nodded, taking a sip of her beer. 

“Sure.” He licked his lips slightly, her eyes immediately following the motion before she glanced up to his twinkling eyes. 

“Well…its something where running comes in handy, but I haven’t seen you wearing a badge or a gun, so I wouldn’t say a cop.” She grinned. 

“Very good.” She drank some more. 

“I really honestly have no idea then.” She giggled. 

“Bail bonds person.” He raised an eyebrow. 

“Seriously?” She nodded. “And how did you get into that?” She shrugged. 

“Finding people’s just what I do.” He frowned at her and she checked her watch. “I’ll be right back.” She mumbled, standing up and heading down the hallway to Henry’s room. She creaked open the door and checked, but he was sound asleep. 

“Is he okay?” She nodded, sitting on the couch next to Killian. 

“Yeah.” It was silent for a moment, and she curled her legs up under her. 

“What do your parents think about Henry?” She stared at her beer bottle, taking a sip rather than answering. “Emma, look at me.” She did. “Ah. I’m sorry, love.” She frowned. 

“Sorry for what?” She asked and he smiled sadly at her. 

“Not having any parents…I could tell by the look in your eyes. I’ve seen it before.” She stared at him. “I have the same look.” No way. He’s got family. He’s got Ruby. 

“But you have family.” She muttered and he shook his head. 

“Ruby isn’t my cousin by blood. Granny took us in. My mom died when I was ten, and I don’t know who my dad was. My brother also died some time ago.” Emma stared at him, unable to say anything. 

“I’m sorry.” She finally muttered and he just shrugged. 

“I’ve got some family now. So do you, love.” It’s true, she had Henry and Ruby, Mary Margaret and David, and now Killian. Wait…what? She placed her empty beer bottle on the table and wrapped her arms around her legs. 

“I guess so…” He placed his bottle next to hers. 

“Not to mention you’re doing something right. When you were outside with…I don’t remember his name. Henry warned me about hurting you.” She flipped her head to look at him. 

“Seriously? He said that?” Killian nodded. 

“Yeah, he also said to be patient. I don’t know what he means by that.” She blushed slightly, she knew what he meant. That child of hers is going to get a talking to. 

“Hm…” She glanced at her watch. 

“I’m going to watch a movie, would you like to join me?” She wasn’t ready to leave him just yet. 

“Aye.”

oOoOo

“Come on, this isn’t fair!” She giggled, slowing to a stop. 

“I don’t know what you mean, Jones.” It was three weeks later, and Henry was at his dad’s again. She and Killian had made it a regular habit to go jogging together. 

“You know you can run faster than I can! Why don’t you slow down for me, love?” She pretended to think about it, all innocent-like. 

“Hm…I don’t think I will.” He groaned. 

“Please?” His face dropped into a pout and she giggled. Henry did the same thing now, they’ve been spending too much time together. 

“I’ve got to go to work in a few hours, I’ll race you back to the house.” He sighed, giving her the puppy-eyed look he picked up from Henry. He quickly learnt that it was the easiest way for her to give in. “Not going to work on me Jones. Are we racing or no?” He sighed. 

“I do love a challenge.” She grinned, taking off at a run. She slowed her pace, just enough for him to catch up a few times, before she’d sprint off. She had to admit, she’d fallen for him. Hard. They were nearing their place when she slowed down and he caught up to her, catching her around the waist and causing her to squeal before he let her go. 

“You dork.” She turned and began walking away but he caught her by the wrist and pulled her back. 

“Dork? I highly doubt I’m a dork. I’m more of a dashing rapscallion.” She rolled her eyes. 

“Keep dreaming, Jones.” He grinned, raising his eyebrow. 

“Only if it’s about you, love.” She blushed, freezing in place. He was really close to her, and she hadn’t realized it. 

“W-what?” She asked and he grinned. 

“Whats the matter Swan? Afraid you can’t handle it?” Her tongue darted out to lick her lips and his eyes flickered to them before meeting hers. 

“Emma!” She pulled away, spinning around quickly. 

“Graham?” He was running towards her on the street. “Shit.” She muttered glancing at her watch. “Sorry Graham! I was just going out for a run!” She turned around and took off, ignoring Graham’s calls behind her. She didn’t stop until she was far enough away that he wouldn’t follow her anymore. 

“Swan?” Dammit. Why did he have to follow her!? 

“Go away Jones.” She growled, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“I can’t. I forgot my key.” What an idiot. An adorable idiot. No. She can’t be thinking that. “Who was that?” She bit her lip. 

“Nobody important.” She checked her watch. “I’ll walk back.” She finally decided and he fell into step beside her. He didn’t say anything though, he just walked close enough that their arms or hands would brush against each other every so often, and she knew it was for comfort and comfort only. It did help. Even if it was just a little. Graham was sitting on their steps when they returned, standing as soon as he saw her. 

“Emma! Emma I’m sorry!” She crossed her arms, standing as far away as she could without seeming rude. “I never should have left.” He reached out for her but she stepped out of the way, bumping into Killian. 

“Don’t touch me.” He brought his hand back like it was burned and dropped it at his side. 

“Emma, come on. You can’t stay mad at me forever.” She laughed humourlessly and shook her head. 

“You left me Graham. It was your choice. What were your words when you left? Lets see if I can remember them…” She pretended to think and Graham stared at his feet. “Oh yes. I remember. You told me you never wanted to see my face again, because I was nothing but a liar and someone who would leave first chance they got because it was the easy way out. You told me I didn’t deserve to have a family, and I didn’t deserve to be loved. Not only did you tell me this, but you said this in front of Henry. So, Graham, do tell me why I can’t stay mad you forever.” Killian’s hand landed on her elbow, touching her fingertips on her still crossed arms. 

“I didn’t think you’d replace me that fast.” Graham muttered and Emma raised her eyebrows. 

“Replace you? This is my friend. Believe me Graham, you leaving me was the last straw to me trusting people. So thanks for that. Now if you would be so kind to leave my property, that would be fantastic. Because you, you piece of absolute shit, won’t like being arrested.” Graham glanced between her and Killian before he left. 

“I’ll be back Emma.” He muttered before he left and she let out the breath she didn’t know she was holding. 

“Are you okay, love?” She nodded, taking a calming breath. 

“Yeah. Let’s just go inside.” She walked up to the door, realizing she forgot her key as well, so she quickly picked the lock. 

“Did you just-” She grinned. 

“Yes.” He laughed lightly, shaking his head. 

“You never cease to amaze me Swan.” Emma couldn’t help the fact that her heart leapt at that.


	3. Arguments and Alcohol

Chapter 3:

A month and a half. Thats how long it had been since Killian moved in. A month and a half and Emma’s life was a little easier. He helped her shop, and he pitched in on payments. Whatever job he did, it was full of money apparently. She was in so much trouble because she had fallen for this man, and fallen hard. So hard that she could actually open up to him and talk to him about things. Neal hadn't talked to her since they fought, even when he came to pick up Henry. He was just silent. But today was the day it all began to fall apart. Emma slammed the door behind her, angrily kicking her shoes off and then flopping onto the couch, nearly kicking Killian in the face. "Something the matter love?" She nodded slowly, sighing. 

"Today is shit." She muttered quietly, staring at the roof like it held all the answers to the universe. 

"I'm sorry?" He was confused and she sighed, glancing at her hand. It was red around the knuckles, and swelling slightly. 

"Ugh." She muttered, swinging her feet off the couch and making her way to the kitchen. She grabbed an ice pack from the freezer and was about to wrap it in a cloth when both were stolen from her. 

"Here you are, love." He'd taken to calling her that more frequently, and at first she thought it was a British thing, but now she had no idea. 

"Thanks." She hissed slightly, wincing as the cold touched her hand. 

"Did you just bruise it?" She shrugged and he sighed before lifting her onto the counter and taking her hand in his. "Okay, bend your fingers for me darling." She did as he asked, wincing a tiny bit, but otherwise fully capable of movement. "Good girl. Now bend at your wrist." That hurt, but she could still do it. "Does it hurt up your arm at all?" She shook her head and he smiled, but she could see the worry in his eyes. "Mind explaining how you got this, love?" She sighed. 

"I got fired from my day job." Her voice broke on the word fired and she placed the ice back on her hand. "I was pissed, since that one pays the best....so I punched a wall lightly." He sighed, shaking his head slowly. 

"Emma, Emma, Emma." She really liked the way her name rolled off his tongue. It made her happy. "Punching walls is a dangerous business, love." He reached out and twirled a strand of her hair around his finger. 

"Yeah...I just. I don't know how I'm going to afford to keep Henry going now." She was a failure, she always had been, and probably always will be. 

"You'll figure it out. I've yet to see you fail." She stared at him, his eyes filled with honesty, but she couldn't bring herself to say anything. 

“I guess I’ll have to take extra shifts at the bar.” She sighed, glancing at her watch. “That means more unwanted attention…SHIT.” She saw the time. “I’ve gotta be at work in fifteen minutes!” He placed his hands on the counter beside her. 

“I don’t think that you should go, love. Not with your hand like that.” He was concerned, she could read that much in his eyes. 

“I’ll be fine.” She mumbled, he was standing quite close to her and it made her breath catch, the words getting stuck in her throat. 

“It’s not you I’m worried about.” He muttered, releasing her gaze and she frowned slightly. 

“I don’t…what?” He shrugged, moving to step away but she grabbed his hand. 

“Emma?” She wasn’t even sure why she did that, it wasn’t something she did. 

“Nothing.” She let go of his hand and hopped off the counter, hoping that her face wasn’t as red as it felt. 

oOoOo

It was after last call, and Emma was on her way home. She got a ride with Ruby to and from work since she couldn’t afford to take a taxi, not now anyways. “Granny said you can work every night if you need to Ems.” Emma nodded slowly, holding back her sigh. 

“Thanks Ruby, it really means a lot to me.” Ruby smiled. 

“Oh! I was meaning to ask but I forgot. Tomorrow, we’re having a family dinner and Granny told me to invite you.” She turned to stare at her. 

“What? But, I’m not family.” She wasn’t anyones family, that much was made clear over the years. 

“Aw hell Emma, you are family to us! I’m telling Killy to drive you so you have to go.” She sighed. 

“Not much of a choice again?” Ruby shook her head, stopping in front of the house. “Thanks for the ride Ruby. I’ll pick you up next time.” She waved and headed inside, it was four in the morning, and she fully expected Killian to be in bed. What she didn’t expect was to see him fast asleep on the couch, with the television still on. She should wake him up, but he looked so peaceful. The constant line of worry that creased his forehead was gone, and he was actually smiling slightly. It was a nice sight. But…she couldn’t very well leave him sleeping on the couch…no. She totally could. She turned the tv off quietly, and turned to go to her room, when he grabbed her hand. “Jones?” She asked and he let go of her hand, rolling over. 

“Emma.” He mumbled and that was it. She couldn’t get out of there fast enough. No. It’s not okay when your roommate mutters your name in his sleep, especially not with that tone. The tone that she used to imagine people saying her name with when she was a kid, the kind that made her heart leap in her chest. No. She can’t do this. She quietly closed her bedroom door, sliding down it and running her hand through her hair before resting her head on her chin. She can't do this.

oOoOo

She got up two hours later, unable to get any sleep at all. That definitely means she's going to be tired at Ruby's later, but that was a problem for later. Ruby's. That was a whole other issue in itself. She tried to slip out the door without being seen, but that was apparently not going to work for her since Killian woke up as she walked passed. "Swan?" She ignored him and kept going, ignoring everything he said and leaving the house. She ended up forgetting her key but there was no way in hell she was going back for it. Emma liked running in the early morning, almost as much as she liked running in the late morning. The only difference being, early morning was peaceful. The whole neighborhood and city itself seemed to be sleeping. Granted it was six am, on a Sunday, but that was a minor detail. It was quiet, tranquil even. The only sound was Emma's feet hitting the pavement as she ran, testing her limits and seeing how far she could go. Today, it apparently wasn't that far. She returned home an hour and a half later, no decisions made about what to do. She can't just ignore him, they live in the same house for gods sake! Not to mention the little shit is going to drag her out to Ruby's later..maybe she could fake sickness and get out of it. She sighed, picking the lock and a few seconds later she entered her house. It was quiet, he must've gone back to bed, so she went to shower. If she tried to drown herself in the shower, she would never say. Finally she wandered into the kitchen to get herself some food. She hadn't eaten since before she left just after noon the day previously, and Mary Margaret kept telling her to fix her eating habits. She grabbed her food and snuck back into her bedroom, closing the door behind her just before she heard his open. Maybe he wouldn't know she was home, and she wouldn't have to face him. She flexed her sore hand, testing it's limits, before she crossed her legs, sitting nearly dead center on her bed, and opened her laptop. Time to start searching for a new job. She had just pulled up a list of options when there was a knock at her door. "Swan, I know you're in there." Her head shot up, staring at the door. No. She couldn't do this. "Emma..." His voice was pleading and she but her lip, thinking hard. 

"Leave me alone." She finally called back, and she heard a light thunk on the door, like he smacked his head into it. 

"Emma, please. Just talk to me, love. What happened?" You happened you great big idiot. 

"Nothing, just-" He cut her off. 

"Just open the door Emma." She didn't say anything else. "Fine. If that's how you want to play it, love. I'm going to wait out here until you open the door." She raised an eyebrow. What? Nobody's ever wanted to talk to her that badly before. He's got to be joking...right? Something in the back of her mind told her that he really was sitting out there. She heaved an annoyed sigh before closing her laptop and quickly finishing her food. Might as well go and see...besides, she has to put her dishes away or they'll lay beside her bed for hours. That's the only reason she's opening the door. The only reason. She creaked the door open slowly, freezing in slight shock when he glanced up from his position on the floor. "Emma." She blinked, recovering from the shock that he wasn't lying, and slipped out of her room, closing the door behind her and heading down the hallway. He was trying to talk to her, asking her what was wrong and such, but she didn't answer him. She couldn't let herself get too attached, and so far, she wasn't doing so well. It had been the weirdest sensation to go jogging without him. A month and a half and she was already so used to having him around it was strange to be without him. "Is it something I did?" She placed her dishes in the sink, turning the water on and growled with frustration. "Why the hell aren't you talking to me, Emma!?" That was it. She was done. She turned the water off. 

"Because you marched in here with your stupid face and your stupid, stupidness! You came in all stupid and high and mighty, and now everything is too much!" He looked taken aback by the fact she suddenly yelled at him, but also relieved she finally spoke to him. "You act like you know everything about me, you claim to know everything, but you know nothing! You don't know anything!" She glared at him, unable to find the right words to describe what she was trying to get across. "You make snide comments, and innuendo's that pop out of nowhere, and you make it so hard to be mad at you sometimes. With all your darlings, and loves, and milady's...it's just too much. It's all too much." The way he was looking at her was similar to a wounded puppy. 

"I'm too much? I think you're going to have to check yourself on that one, love." She crossed her arms over her chest. "You can't seem to understand when people are being kind to you, or when people are trying to tell you you're doing something right! You use insults to deflect when you're feeling emotions you don't want to handle and you're just so frustrating all the time! You have too many walls to ever tell me anything, no matter how many questions I ask and you don't let anyone close enough to you to actually form some sort of relationship! Why is it so hard for you to understand that people love you!?" She dropped her arms, meeting his angry eyes before answering. 

"Because nobody ever has." She didn't wait for another word, she just pushed passed him and walked away, expecting him to let her go like they all did. She nearly froze in shock when he grabbed her arm. 

"But they do! You have people who love you Emma, you just have to let them." He spun her around to face him, and she felt tears in her eyes. No. She doesn't cry dammit! 

"You're lying." She mumbled, her anger from before dissipating as he stared at her. She couldn't see any lies written in his eyes, no matter how hard she searched. 

"You know I'm not Emma." He called her Emma so many times today, it made her heart race to hear it. The way he said her name, it was different from when he called her Swan, or any of his other names for her. She couldn't describe it. 

"I don't deserve it." She mumbled, pulling away from him and backing up. He didn't grab her this time, because when he reached for her, she stepped out of range. "I never have." She blinked a few tears away before she turned and ran to her room, shutting the door behind her and sliding down it. Almost an exact repeat of the early morning. She didn't want to leave this room again today because she definitely couldn't face him now. 

oOoOo

"Ems, where are you!?" She nearly flinched when Ruby half-yelled into the phone. 

"I'm not feeling too great Ru...maybe next time." She felt guilty for lying to her friend, but she really didn't feel all that fantastic right now...so it wasn't that much of a lie. 

"Is everything okay?" She nearly smiled. 

"Yeah...everything's fine." Her voice broke slightly on the word fine. 

"Emma," Ruby began, but Emma bit her lip. 

"I've gotta go. I'm sorry Ru. I'll see you at work tomorrow...tell Granny I said hello. Bye." She hung up the phone, curling into a ball on her bed and closing her eyes. She was glad Henry wasn't around to see her like this, spending another week at his dad's. Neal made her feel guilty, and she gave in again, despite the fact that he said some more things that made it perfectly clear exactly who she was to him. Emma sat up, running her hand through her hair, before she ultimately decided on going through with this. She quickly crossed her room, slowly opening her door. The stupid idiot was sitting on the floor in the hallway, sleeping. Why the hell would he do that!? She had no idea. She quietly shut the door behind her, dodging him and successfully making sure he stayed asleep, before she made her way to her locked fridge. 

oOoOo

"Emma?" Killian walked into the kitchen to see her sitting on the floor, a glass of something in her hand but she was just staring at it. She looked somewhat pathetic, and she knew it. 

"Sorry." She muttered, continuing to stare at her drink. 

"Pardon?" Killian asked, moving to sit across from her. 

"I'm sorry...about earlier." She didn't look up from her glass. "I know I shouldn't have said what I did. And I'm sorry." He went to speak but she held up her hand, finally meeting his eyes. "You were right, like always. I-” She hesitated, trying to word this right. "I'm working on it." She finished, hoping he understood. 

"Emma, love. How much have you had to drink?" She frowned, searching his eyes for an explanation. 

"This is my first one...why?" He slid over next to her, grabbing the bottle. 

"I'm sorry too, it wasn't right for me to get worked up like that." She raised an eyebrow. 

"Oh, so now you're a gentleman?" He smiled. 

"I'm always a gentleman, love." He took a sip from the bottle and she let him. "While we’re telling the truth here, why don't you tell me why you were ignoring me, it's only fair darling." She did owe him an explanation...but did he really have to ask? 

"I came home and you were asleep on the couch." She began, downing her glass and reaching for the bottle. He handed it to her and she drank a little before handing it back. 

"Was there something wrong? I'm sorry love, but I'm confused." She sighed, staring her hands. 

"Well...I debated waking you or not, but then I ultimately decided to leave you...when I turned the tv off however..." She trailed off nervously and bit her lip. "You said my name." She whispered and he scratched behind his ear, a nervous habit. 

"Emma, I-" She shook her head. 

“Don't try and explain it. Please. Just don't. It's perfectly fine." He took another sip from the bottle. 

"Alright Swan. Honest hour. Right now." She raised her eyebrows at him. "Come on darling, it's called trust. Try it sometime." She sighed, holding her hand out for the bottle. 

"I'm going to need more to drink."


	4. Interruptions and Questions

Chapter 4:

Emma giggled, she couldn’t help it, and passed the bottle back to Killian. “Wait, so you’re telling me…that you went to prison? Love, I didn’t know you had that in you.” She shrugged. 

"Technically I never actually made it to the prison. I got out on community service since I was pregnant and the jury took pity on me." She twiddled with her fingers. "It was also how Neal and I broke up...he..." She hesitated, but he did say honesty hour, and she was a little too tipsy to worry. "He left me alone, I met up with a policeman instead. I didn't commit the crime, Neal did...but I was the only one charged with it." Emma curled her legs up under her chin. "When I found out he was engaged, I wasn't upset because he's engaged. I was upset because...because it's what he had promised me." A few tears leaked from her eyes, and she jumped when she felt a hand there, wiping them away for her. 

"Before I came here, I was living with a woman named Milah." She could see it pained him to say this, but his words were also rushed, like if he didn't say them then he might never say them at all. "I was in love with her, and I thought we could have everything. She really was everything..." He met Emma's eyes and continued talking. "That's when I found out she was married and she was just using me. Her husband came by, but she said they were getting a divorce. He was with some other woman anyways, so it didn't matter." Killian frowned slightly, and Emma's finger twitched, itching to make the frown disappear like when he was sleeping. 

"It mattered to you." She finished softly, and he nodded. 

"It goes against everything my mother taught me, everything Granny taught me. So I left. I spent a few weeks at Ruby's, looking for a place. But it turns out she found me one before I could." Emma smiled slightly, dropping his gaze and pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. "Hours almost up." She glanced at the clock, sighing. 

"When I was a kid, I had a foster family who loved me...but it wasn't enough. They sent me back after a few years. After that I learned to look after myself and the people around me, I helped the younger kids when things got bad, and even sometimes took the blame for things I shouldn't have...when I turned fourteen I decided I should learn how to do things myself. That's how I got into stealing. After Neal, I never thought I could trust anyone else. And Graham came into my life." She was pushing the words out, feeling a slight amount of relief as she spoke. His eyes nearly drilled a hole in her head as he listened with rapt attention. "He was kind, and he treated Henry well, but I didn't want a long relationship again...the last one I had ended horribly." She shrugged. "And you heard how that one ended. Since then I haven't been able to trust anyone, or really talk to anyone..." She glanced at Killian before pushing on and finishing her sentence. "Then you came along." She met his eyes, biting her lip before continuing. "You jumped into my life with your stupid face, and stupid accent, and stupid stupidness...but I was able to trust you. You and Henry got along fantastically, and it seemed easy." She glanced at the clock, a few more seconds! She met his eyes again. "I got used to having you around. It was strange spending an entire day without talking to you, or jogging without you. It felt weird to me. I didn't know why. I couldn't figure it out. But everything blew up on me. I lost a job, I lost money, and if I can't keep the money coming, I'm going to loose Henry...Neal's going to take him away. And maybe he's better off with Neal, I obviously can't keep him going, but I don't want to lose him. He's my family. I can't lose either of you." The clock chimed, and she smiled. Honest hour was up, and she wasn't going to answer his questions. She stood up, putting the empty glass in the sink and the bottle on the counter. 

“Wait, Emma." He stood too, grabbing her hand, but both of them were a little tipsy still and they toppled over. Killian's hands were beside Emma's head, to stop him from crushing her, and she stared up at him in slight shock. Not to mention she was frozen, unable to move as his eyes locked on hers. Emma could feel his knee between her thighs, and she was literally stuck until he moved. Which, undoubtedly, didn't seem to be something that interested her at the moment. "Emma," Her breathing hitched, and her heart sped up. She was almost sure he could hear it, it was pounding so loudly. 

"Killian." She mumbled and he leaned in, a few inches away from her face. He left her with the option to close the distance, something she had planned on doing as she placed her hands on the sides of his face, pulling him closer. But just as their lips brushed together the front door opened. 

"Hey Ems? Dinner's over and I just wanted to make sure that you were okay. You sounded weird on the phone. Killy didn't do anything did he?" They bolted apart just as Ruby entered the kitchen. "Why are you both sitting on the floor?" She stopped and Emma picked up the alcohol bottle, which was now empty. 

"Drinking." Emma muttered, feeling utterly sober now. 

"Ah." Ruby glanced between the two of them, narrowing her eyes at their slightly red faces. "Hm. Anyways, is everything okay Emma? You sounded strange on the phone and I wanted to make sure Killy hadn't done anything." She smiled, running her hand through her hair. 

"I'm fine Ruby. I was just really stressed out earlier. I swear, everything is good now." Ruby sighed with relief, a grin flirting across her face. 

"Good! Because there is a movie marathon on the tv tonight. I thought we could all watch it together." Emma bit her lip nervously. 

"You know, I was actually on my way to bed. But you can stay and watch it with Jones." Ruby pouted slightly. 

"But Ems! I wanted to watch it together!" She whined and Emma sighed. 

"Ru, I'm tired." Ruby narrowed her eyes at her. 

"Ems, please?" She couldn't say no to that face. She just couldn't. It reminded her all too well of when they were in school together, and Ruby found out her mom died. It broke Emma's heart every time she made that face, and it made it impossible for Emma to say no. 

"That's cheating. You know I can't say no to that face." Ruby continued to make the face and Emma sighed. "Fine. But one movie and then I'm gone." Ruby grinned, clapping her hands together. 

"Yay~! Come on Killy, off your ass!"

oOoOo

Ruby was nearly oblivious to the tension in the room, which made it easy for Emma. Sadly, she ended up curled on the end of the couch, Killian beside her and Ruby on the other end. "So Emma, is Killy being a bother to you yet?" Ruby asked and Emma shrugged. 

"Somewhat, but it isn't anything I can't handle." Ruby laughed quietly as the credits began to roll. 

"Alright, as promised. One movie. I'm out." Ruby stood up and Emma stood with her. "Oh! Ems, MM made me promise to tell you something. She said to remember to eat breakfast, and that you have to call her. Also you two have lunch plans on Monday, and..." Ruby scrunched her nose trying to remember. "Oh! And that Regina's back in town." Emma's face lit up. 

"She is?" Ruby nodded. 

"She'll be at lunch on Monday. Apparently she has some important news to share with you." Emma nodded before Ruby gave her a hug, Killian a smack to the arm and then she was gone, the door closing loudly behind her. An awkward silence was back. The next movie came up on the screen and Emma shifted, stretching out so her feet were in Killian's lap. 

"Hey!" She narrowed her eyes at him. 

"Don't complain. I need to be comfy." He shook his head, an evil light to his eyes. "Don't you dare." She muttered but he just smiled before lightly tickling her feet. She pulled them away quickly, glaring at him. 

"You've been warned, love." She sighed, shifting so the top of her head was nearly touching his thigh, and her feet were dangling off the edge of the couch. She tucked her hair behind her ear, one of her hands moving to rest under her head, while she focused on the television. 

"I thought you were only going to watch one movie, darling." She shrugged. 

"I like this one..." She didn't need to see his face in order to know he had his eyebrow raised. And she was thankful that she couldn't see his face because she needed to not think about what might have happened earlier. 

"I didn't think you were one for romance movies, love." She shrugged again.

"I don't really, but this one doesn't fall into the stereotypical situation. I like it." It fell silent and after a little while, Emma felt her eyes drifting shut. 

"You falling asleep on me, Swan?" Her eyes flew open and she went to sit up, but he put his hand on her shoulder and she stilled. She stiffened in slight fear, but when he twisted her hair around his fingers she relaxed slightly. 

"I'm not sleeping." She muttered, her eyes opening again and he chuckled lightly. 

“Sure you aren’t love…” He continued talking but Emma didn’t hear it, her heavy eyelids finally winning her over as she fell into a dark sleep.

oOoOo

It was Monday. She had lunch plans today, and she would probably be killed if she wasn’t at them. That would explain why she was running around her room, gathering everything she needed, before she began to get ready. Ten minutes later, she was finished and on her way out the door. “Swan?” She turned around, pulling her boots on. 

“Yeah?” She asked as she did up the zipper on them before she glanced up. Killian’s hair was still wet from the shower he had clearly just gotten out of, their jog this morning had gone later than usual. She felt weird talking to him like normal, considering the way she had woken up this morning…curled on the couch with him still. 

“I was thinking…maybe…” He scratched behind his ear, the nervous habit, and Emma’s stomach flipped. Why was he nervous? What was going on? “Well..maybe…” Her phone rang. 

“Hold that thought, Jones.” She muttered, answering on its second ring. “I know! I know!” She frowned, spinning around and looking out the window before shaking her head slowly. “Really, couldn’t trust me to show up by myself?” She hung up and opened the door, waving to the person inside before turning back to Killian. “I’m late, but tell me what you were going to say.” She already knew what he was going to ask, it was the only thing that made sense. 

“I’ll tell you later.” He mumbled, sounding defeated and she glanced at the car, biting her lip before she glanced back at him. He wasn’t looking at her, but she could see the hollow look in his eyes and that tore at her heart. Two breaths and then she decided to act on impulse. She grabbed him by his shirt collar and pulled him to her, crashing her lips onto his. Automatic sparks. He was surprised at first, but then he relaxed, his arm wrapping around her waist while his other moved to her hair, something he was rather fond of. She almost forgot that her friend was waiting for her, but then the sound of the car horn went off and she jumped, pulling away from Killian and giggling slightly. 

“I’m sorry Jones, I have to get going…we can finish this conversation when I get back.” She grinned at him, taking delight in the slightly shocked look still on his face. 

“Emma!!” The voice from the car yelled and she sighed, turning around. 

“I’ll be back in an hour. I promise!” She called before she finally made her way into the car. 

“Mary Margaret is going to kiiiiill youuuuu~!” She rolled her eyes. 

“Just drive Regina.”

oOoOo

“So Emma,” Regina began and Emma narrowed her eyes. So far, Regina hadn’t mentioned anything to Mary Margaret, but Emma knew that luck was disappearing quickly. “Who was that man?” Mary Margaret’s eyes flashed to Emma’s face. 

“What man?” She asked and Emma glared at Regina. 

“Didn’t you have some news you wanted to share?” She asked, and Regina’s face lit up. 

“Yes!” She held out her hand, a glittering ring on her finger. “I got engaged! His name is Robin.” Mary Margaret gasped, grabbing Regina’s hand to look closely at the ring. Emma had to admit, she was kind of envious of them. Sisters that were able to get passed their differences and become really close. When their mom died, they drifted apart, but they were able to close the gap and become really close. Emma always wanted family like that. While Mary Margaret was squealing, Emma’s phone lit up with a text message. She quickly grabbed it, hiding it from everyone else’s eyes. 

“Swan, you’re a bloody temptress you know that? What the bloody hell was that?! No explanation or anything? I require such methods to be used more often.” She bit her lip to stop herself from grinning, but she couldn’t conceal it completely. Thankfully Regina and Mary Margaret were too occupied to notice. 

“Sorry Jones, I wasn’t aware one had to explain themselves for those kinds of things. If that’s how it’s going to be then I’m afraid you won’t get any others. However, if you keep looking like you do, you might just get what you want.” She put her phone back on the table, and glanced up to see the sisters staring at her, identical expressions on their faces. “What?” She asked, slightly confused. 

“Emma, tell me about him.” Mary Margaret leaned forwards on the table, and Emma bit her lip. She so didn’t want Mama Bear over there getting all protective. 

“Who?” She asked and they rolled their eyes, in sync. It freaked Emma out. 

“Oh you know, the rather attractive boy toy that you had your lips glued to.” Yeah, Regina was not one for subtly…not as bad as Emma, but still pretty bad at it. 

“Oh…him.” They waited in silence and Emma sighed. Sometimes they could be so annoying. 

“He’s my new roommate, he’s Ruby’s cousin. She introduced us. Um, I think thats it.” She glanced at the time, it was almost time for her to leave. 

“What’s his name you idiot.” Mary Margaret smacked her lightly in the shoulder, already knowing who she was speaking of. 

“Regina!” She turned back to Emma. 

“What’s his name?” Thankfully her phone went off just then, so she picked it up. 

“Hello?” She asked innocently, knowing full well who it was. 

“I hate you Swan.” She grinned slightly. 

“Do you now?” She mused, attempting to ignore the two women across from her who were clearly listening to her conversation. 

“You’re a bloody temptress.” He growled and she couldn’t help the smile on her face this time. 

“So I’ve been told, Jones.” She heard him chuckle lightly. “I’m finished here, would you mind being a darling and picking me up?” Regina and Mary Margaret narrowed their eyes at her, but for completely different reasons. Regina was angry that she didn’t give like any information at all, while Mary Margaret was upset because she knew Killian, and she knew this might not be okay for Emma…well, by Mary Margaret’s standards that is. “No?” She bit her lip. “It’s not that far away…” She rolled her eyes. “Like you could really do that.” The two across from her were desperate to hear the conversation and that made her smile. “Five minutes?” She waited. 

“Yes, Swan. I’ll be there in five minutes…I’m actually not too far away. But, we’re going to be walking.” He hung up before she could protest. 

“What was that about?” Regina asked and Emma shrugged. 

“I don’t know? The fact that I have to be home soon to get ready for work.” Regina narrowed her eyes. 

“I could’ve driven you.” Emma rolled her eyes, raising an eyebrow. 

“Really? And give you free interrogation time. No thank you.” She put some money on the table. “I have to wait outside, we should do this again.” They both nodded and she stood up. 

“Wait! Emma?” Regina asked and Emma waited for her to finish. “Can we meet this man of yours?” Emma frowned. 

“Well, he’s not exactly mine…but I won’t stop you from meeting him…” She instantly regretted those words because they were up and almost out the door before she was. “Guys! Wait a second!” She stopped them outside and they both had smug little smiles on their faces. “Just…don’t make it weird. Please…nothing is confirmed yet okay?” They glanced at each other before nodding. 

“Swan? Good afternoon, Mary Margaret.” He inclined his head to her, and Emma waited for Regina to start. 

“Oh, um. Killian, this is Regina. Mary Margaret’s older sister.” He nodded his head, smiling at her. 

“It’s lovely to meet you.” Regina looked like she was in shock. She hadn’t seen him up close yet, and Emma understood completely. However there was a slightly awkward silence that followed so Killian turned to face her. “Swan, we really do need to talk.” She nodded slowly, chewing on her lip. “But not here.” He extended his hand to her, raising his eyebrow slightly and she hesitated before slipping her hand into his and turning to her friends who were staring at their now intertwined fingers. 

“Thank you for lunch, I’ll call you later. Oh! And congratulations on getting engaged Regina! You’ll have to bring him around to meet us one day.” She pulled Killian away since Regina was still staring and Mary Margaret smiled at her. When they got around the corner she stopped, leaning against the wall and finally meeting his eyes. “Hi.” She chewed on her lip and he grinned at her, leaning close to her face. 

“Swan?” He asked, his eyes twinkling with mischief. “Go on a date with me.” She giggled, grabbing his shirt collar and pulling him in closer, if that was even possible. 

“Okay.” He grinned against her lips. Her arms slid up and around his neck, fingers tangling themselves in his hair. She didn’t care that people walking passed were staring, it didn’t bother her at all, especially not when his arms tightened around her waist and the space between their bodies nearly disappeared. Her mind was fuzzy, and she could’ve sworn she heard someone calling her name. 

“Emma?” Killian pulled back, standing behind her slightly, his hand brushing hers as she turned to face the man standing beside them on the street. 

“August?” She stared at him in shock. “But you…” He smiled at her. 

“I came back.” She threw her arms around him, grinning at him. 

“I missed you! It’s been so long!” He ruffled her hair. “Hey! Stop that. I’m not a little kid anymore.” He rolled his eyes and pointed at Killian. 

“Who’s this?” She blushed slightly. 

“This is Killian Jones…” She didn’t know if she should say boyfriend or not. “Killian, this is August. He was one of my foster brothers.” She watched the look of confusion literally disappear off his face.

“So kid, other than an intense make out session here in public, what have you been up to?” Her face reddened and she linked her fingers with Killian’s before answering August. 

“Never mind me! Where have you been? Tell me everything!” August shook his head. 

“I didn’t go anywhere special.” She raised an eyebrow. 

“Liar. Did you forget your nickname, Pinocchio?” He rolled his eyes and his phone went off. 

“Ah. Emergency 9-1-1. I’ve gotta go, I’ll call you later Emma!” He ruffled her hair again. “It was nice meeting you Killian. Treat this one with caution, she’ll kill you if you aren’t careful.” She glared at him. 

“I will not!” She called after him as he walked away, but August just laughed at her before disappearing around the corner. 

“Shall we?” Killian asked, gesturing down the street and she nodded. 

“Yeah. We shall."


	5. Drinks and Other Activities

Chapter 5:

“Emma?” She groaned rolling onto her front to shield her eyes from the sudden light. "Get up Emma, you've been sleeping all day." She shook her head, feeling the bed shift as he sat down beside her. "Come on, you had fun last night. Didn’t you, love?" She shrugged, burying her face in the pillows. 

"Well...yeah..." She mumbled as she turned her face to the side to look at him. 

"But?" He raised an eyebrow and she bit her lip. 

"But, we got interrupted again. By Graham and then Neal...what if that means something." He toyed with her fingers, a slight frown on his face. 

"Like what, love?" She shrugged. 

"I don't know...what if it's a sign that this isn't going to work." He met her eyes at that, his frown even more present.

"Not a chance Swan, now get up. We're going for a run." She bit her lip again and he leaned over, waiting for her to close the gap between them for a light kiss. "Come on, I wouldn't think you would be one to lay around and mope all day." She narrowed her eyes at him. 

"I am not moping!" He laughed slightly. 

"Sure you aren't. Than do tell me what it is you are doing, love." Her glare intensified but he just waited, a smug smile on his face. 

"Not moping. Just sleeping." She replied before she reluctantly got out of bed. "Not moping." She muttered again, closing the bathroom door behind her. His chuckle the last thing to reach her ears before the door clicked shut. 

oOoOo

"Wait a second Swan!" She sighed, slowing to a stop as he caught up to her. "You're a bloody good runner, but would it kill you to slow down every once in a while." She grinned, thinking for a second. 

"Probably." He rolled his eyes, straightening up and grabbing her by the waist in one swift movement, earning a squeak of surprise from her as he pulled her in close to him. 

"That's rather evil of you Swan." He whispered, his lips grazing her ear and making her shiver slightly. Something that did not escape his notice.

"Well, you deserve it Jones.” He chuckled, leaning his forehead against hers. She blushed, attempting to avoid his eyes. The doubts that this would end like every other relationship of hers…well, they were still very present in her mind. 

“Come on darling, lets race home.” She grinned. 

“Are you sure you want to do that Jones?” He nodded. 

“I do love a challenge.” Of course he did. It was nearly impossible for him to turn down anything the least bit challenging. 

“Ready, set…go!” Before he could move she grabbed his shirt, pulling him in until she was close enough and kissed him, distracting him momentarily before she took off running as fast as she could. 

“Emma!” She giggled at his whine but kept running, slowing down as she neared the house. She was about to turn around to see where Killian was, when she felt familiar arms wrap around her waist and he swung her in a slight circle. 

“Killian!” She complained and he set her down again, spinning her to face him before he kissed her. It was the first time he’d kissed her, it surprised her. She giggled against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“Ahem. I see you’re having fun…” Another interruption. She pulled away from Killian, his face falling into a slight pout before he saw who it was. 

“Hi…” Emma mumbled, blushing slightly. The doubts that they were always to be interrupted were back, Killian could read that much on her face. 

“Sorry Emma!” Mary Margaret smiled and Ruby just glanced between them before she walked over to Killian, shoving him back slightly. 

“You hurt her, and I’ll put Granny’s crossbow to good use.” Ruby muttered, narrowing her eyes at him and Emma smiled slightly, stepping in between them. 

“Ru, it’s alright.” Ruby kept her glare locked on Killian for a second before she threw her arms around Emma. 

“Ems! We’re going out for a few drinks since we all have the night off. You wanna come?” Emma bit her lip, shaking her head slightly. “Oh come on! Killy can come too. Vic’s going to be there, along with Dave and Rob. It’ll be fun!” Emma was hesitant still, unwilling to have a girl talk with her three closest friends. 

“Well,” Regina began and Emma groaned, already knowing the answer. “It’s too bad, because you’re coming anyways. Go get changed.” Emma sighed. 

“Do I have too?” She whined and Killian chuckled lightly, linking his fingers with hers. It was comforting. 

“Yes. You do. Now go Emma!” She growled before stalking off to the house, pulling Killian along behind her. “You can leave your boy toy here!” Regina called and Emma stopped, turning so she could glare at Regina. 

“Like hell I will! I’m not going to let you interrogate him! Besides, if I have to go, so does he!” She spun on her heel and pulled him through the front door. “It never fails.” She muttered, locking the door behind her. 

“What never fails, love?” She sighed, finally meeting his eyes. 

“What are we even doing Killian? Its been what? Almost two months since you’ve moved in and we’re always getting interrupted. Do you think…that its supposed to mean something?” He shook his head, wrapping his arms around her. 

“We don’t always get interrupted, besides. It’s like we’ve been dating for a long while, love.” She frowned, lifting her head to stare at him. 

“What do you mean?” He smiled at her, leaning down so he could bump their noses together.

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I counted the movie marathons, the weekend pajama parties, and the days out with Henry as a date. And let me tell you, love…I enjoyed every single one of them.” She stretched on her tiptoes, kissing him lightly. 

“You need to stop being right all the time.” She muttered, and he chuckled. 

“Now, lets go get ourselves ready before your friends decide to break your door down and pull you out.” She giggled and pulled away from him, heading down the hallway. “Call if you require any assistance, love.” She glared at him before shutting her door. 

oOoOo

It was noisy, Emma was tired, and the questions from her friends were non stop. “Have you slept with him yet?” 

Emma nearly spat out her drink. 

“Ruby!” She exclaimed and Ruby shrugged. 

“It was an honest question.” She replied and Emma rolled her eyes. 

“No, I haven’t.” The three of them gasped quietly and Emma had to resist rolling her eyes a second time. 

“Why not? He’s obviously into you. Not to mention his fantastically amazing good looks, and that accent.” Regina began and Emma groaned, thunking her head down on the table. 

“Can we please not talk about this?” Regina and Ruby spoke in unison. 

“No! Now spill!” Emma wanted to leave. It was an hour after they had got there, the music was so loud that Emma could barely hear since it was a popular night. The place was crowded and after everyone had been introduced and a little bit of conversation was underway, Killian had been dragged away by the other guys. Emma didn’t know where he was, and she was admittedly missing him. Just a little bit. Her eyes scanned the crowd and she frowned slightly when she couldn’t find him. 

“Looking for me, love?” She jumped, lifting her head from the table in surprise. 

“No!” She answered, but a little too quickly and he just laughed at her, slowly lifting her hand to his lips and planting a small kiss there. His eyes never leaving hers as she bit her lip. 

“I’m sorry ladies, but I’m going to borrow Miss Swan.” She raised an eyebrow at him but his eyes were glittering so she didn’t voice her question. 

“Why?” Ruby asked and Killian sighed. 

“Because, my dear cousin, there are times that I wish to be alone with my lady.” He then proceeded to pull Emma up from the chair and away from the table before anyone could protest. 

“Thank you.” She mumbled as he pulled her to a corner table. 

“You looked like you needed rescuing.” He sat down and pulled her into his lap, smiling as she ran her hands through his hair, tilting her head towards his. 

"I'll have to bring you places more often." She replied and he raised an eyebrow. 

“Are you using me Swan?” She grinned, moving so that their lips were almost touching. 

“Maybe.” He didn’t get a chance to retaliate because she closed the gap between them. His hands instinctively tightening around her waist as he deepened the kiss. It was slow and passionate, it made Emma feel it all the way down to her toes. 

“We should do this more often.” He mumbled after they pulled apart and Emma giggled. 

“Avoid my friends to make out in a dark corner?” She asked and he nodded, smiling as she played with his hair. 

“Hm…maybe we should.” His eyes lit up at that and she leaned down to kiss him lightly. 

“Alright Jones. Should we count this as a date?” She asked, and he thought for a second before nodding. 

“We could, if we go home and finish it with a movie or two.” She met his eyes, chewing on her bottom lip. His mouth turned up at the corners and he reached up to pull her lip gently from between her teeth, his thumb lingering over the dimple in her chin. “We can lock the doors, and destroy our cellphones. If that will make you feel better, love.” She thought for a second, a smile playing at her lips before she kissed him again, loosing herself to the world. All she could feel was his hand in her hair, his other on the small of her back, her lips on his and her heart beating furiously in her chest. His arm tightened around her waist, pulling her as close as possible. When they finally broke apart, a thing called oxygen is now Emma’s arch nemesis, they were both breathing heavily and nearly in sync. She kept her eyes closed, leaning her forehead against his, smiling slightly. 

“Can we go home now?” She nearly whispered, the noise of this place reaching her ears once again. Stupid clubs. 

“As you wish.” She stood up, automatically linking her fingers with his. Thats when she saw Ruby and Regina sitting at a table near them, trying so hard to look like they weren’t watching them. She rolled her eyes, giving Killian a look before they headed towards the two of them. 

“Sorry to cut your show short. I hope you enjoyed it while it lasted.” Regina at least had the decency to look slightly apologetic, Ruby however... 

“Ems, I’m happy for you.” She didn’t expect that. “Take care of him okay? He needs to be fed three times a day, and taken for walks, and disciplined when he’s misbehaving.” Killian glared at her but Emma giggled. 

“I think I can handle it.” She muttered and Ruby smiled, giving her a small hug before letting her leave with Killian. 

“I’m glad you’re happy.” Regina muttered, as Emma turned to leave, but she didn’t look back. 

“What was that about darling?” Killian asked as they exited the club, the cold night air making her shiver slightly. 

“Regina, Ruby and Mary Margaret were all around when…Neal broke up with me. As you already know, that wasn’t what I originally planned…” She hesitated and he pulled her to his side, his arm moving to her shoulders to try and warm her slightly. “I haven’t been able to…well, I haven’t had much of a chance to be happy since…” She frowned slightly, finding it hard to get the words out. “I haven’t let myself be happy since.” She kept her eyes on the street in front of them, the quiet oddly soothing. 

“I’m sorry darling.” She shrugged, glancing up at him and smiling. 

“It’s in the past now. I’m ready to stop running, I want to stop running.” He grinned back at her, placing a chaste kiss on her lips. 

“Me too, love. Me too.” 

oOoOo

They got home a little while later, and Killian locked the door behind them, like he promised. The only thing different is that they never made it to the couch to watch the movie. Emma stood up, throwing on his t-shirt. It was too big for her, but she didn’t care. She and Killian hadn’t been together long, and normally she wouldn’t have done that…but with him everything was different. He was different, she was different...it was all new to her. She made her way into the kitchen, getting herself a glass of water before she hesitated. The fear that usually gripped her heart was still there, the voice in her head telling her to run was whispering to her. But she ignored both, finished her glass of water and forced herself to head back to her room. She climbed back into the bed and he lifted his arm so she could snuggle back in. Who knew Killian Jones like to cuddle? 

Not Emma, that's for sure. 

She shifted, curling up beside him and tangling her legs with his. He let out a tiny gasp when her cold feet touched his, and she giggled. "Did you go put your feet in the freezer, love?" His voice was slightly muffled, and she smiled as she closed her eyes. 

"I thought about it." She replied and she felt him laugh, her hand pressed to his chest to feel his heartbeat. He was here. He was real. He wanted her. He loved Henry. "Are you sure you're a real person?" She asked, as if on impulse. 

"I think so?" She smiled, taking a slow breath. 

"You're too perfect." She mumbled, but the only response she got was a tightening of the arm, a kiss to the forehead, and a mumbled few words. 

"You're bloody perfect too, Emma." It fell silent after that, and his slow breathing, the beat of his heart, and his soft snores were enough to lull Emma to sleep. Her feelings of fear and her need to run were completely destroyed. They were destroyed the moment she walked back into the room, only to be replaced with the feeling of complete and utter safety.


	6. Epilogue

Chapter 6: 

"Henry! Breakfast!" She called down the hallway, the soft padding of feet hitting the floor being the only response. "Morning kid." She ruffled his hair and he grinned at her. 

"Morning Mom! Where's Killian?" He asked and she pointed to his food. 

"Who do you think made you breakfast?" Henry's face lit up and she smiled at that. 

"Pancakes made by Killian? Okay...there's something you aren't telling me." Oh what a smart child he is. 

"I just thought it would be nice if you got your favorite pancakes." She replied, feeling Killian's arms snake around her waist as he kissed her cheek. 

"You were never a good liar, love." She made a face at him before turning back to Henry. 

"Alright kid, there is something. But later. For now you have to eat, and get to school on time." Henry made the pouty face that Killian usually makes and she rolled her eyes. "Don't look at me like that! Grace is going to be waiting for you. You can't leave your best friend alone like that." Henry rolled his eyes, but ate his breakfast anyways. Then he was on his way out the door, a hug for both her and Killian before he left. 

"I'm glad that your boy seems to approve of me." Emma bit her lip, fixing his hair before he caught her hand, pressing a kiss to the inside of her wrist. 

"Well, you have been here for what? A year?" He chuckled at her, linking their fingers together. 

"Has it been that long already?" She nodded and he pulled her to him, pressing their lips together. It was so familiar now, something she was used to...yet it still sent shock waves through her. 

It still made her heart race, it still made her giggle like a girl and left a stupid smile on her face. She'd long since gotten rid of the fear that he would leave, and gotten rid of the need to run away. 

They fit together, like two pieces of a puzzle. 

Yes, that's a little cliché but Emma couldn't think of a better way to describe it, to her, they were meant to be. She knew it was the same for him. 

"Killian?" She asked, sitting on the couch and he waited for her to continue, sitting beside her. "Have you...have you thought about the future?" She felt silly for asking, but when his eyes lit up and he smiled...she didn't feel silly anymore. 

"Whatever do you mean, Miss Swan?" She blushed, glancing shyly at him before shaking her head. 

"Never mind." He grinned, giving her a small kiss. 

"Will you wait here, love?" She nodded slowly, watching him disappear. 

"I love you." She whispered, knowing full well he wouldn't hear her, but the fact that she could say the words aloud...it was something different entirely. He returned a second later, and she had to tell him. She had to tell him how she really felt. It was said in the smallest of ways, in the lightest of touches, in the passionate kisses...but she wanted to tell him the words. 

"Killian..." He glanced up from the paper he had in his hands. "I love you." He stared at her in slight shock, before a slow grin spread over his face and he leaned over, kissing her as her back sunk against the couch seat. 

"I love you too Emma." She smiled against his lips, her heart pounding in her chest. He loved her too. She wasn't alone. She had everything she needed right in front of her. He was her new home. The kiss quickly turned more passionate and long story short, Emma never found out what the paper was for.

oOoOo

"I'm home!" Henry called, walking in the front door. 

"In here." Came Killian's accented reply. Henry walked into the living room after dropping his bag and coat at the door. He nearly smiled when he saw why his mother wasn't at the door to greet him. She was curled up into Killian's side, a slight smile on her face as she slept. Henry hadn't seen her look so happy and peaceful in a very long time. 

"Oh." Killian smiled apologetically at him but Henry just shook his head, sitting on the floor and pulling out his iPod. 

"Henry, can I ask you a question mate?" Henry nodded as he pulled his favorite book of his shelf. 

"Sure Killian." He opened the book to the page he was on last, before glancing up to give Killian his full attention. He looked nervous. 

"Would you..." He hesitated, glancing down to make sure Emma was still asleep. "Would you mind terribly if I asked your mom to marry me?" Henry stared at him for a second, watching Killian become more and more nervous at the silence. 

"You make her happy. I think you should ask her." He finally replied and watched as the man visibly relaxed. 

"Thanks lad." He then shook Emma by the shoulder. "Emma, wake up, love. Your lad is home." She slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times, adjusting to the sudden brightness. 

"Hey kid, how was school?" He shrugged. 

"Grace and I got our marks back for the science project we were paired up on." Emma smiled, sitting up straight. 

"And?" She asked and Henry grinned at her. 

"We aced it!" She reached over to ruffle his hair. 

"I knew you could do it! You want to get ice cream in celebration?" Henry nodded, suddenly remembering something. 

"What was it you were going to tell me this morning Mom?" She shrugged, a small smile on her face. 

"Nothing important...just that there may be a favorite doughnut shop now owned by me..." Henry stared at her for a second. 

"You own the doughnut shop?!" She nodded and he grinned. 

"The owner was selling it, they can't keep it up anymore...so I took a chance." Henry cheered. 

"Free doughnuts!" She rolled her eyes, standing up. 

"Alright, got put your things away and we can leave for ice cream before your dad shows up." He jumped up and quickly put his book away before exiting the room for his backpack.

oOoOo

Neal had just picked up Henry, and Emma was sitting on the couch, curled up next to Killian. "You know Killian..." She began, keeping her eyes locked on their intertwined fingers. "I've been doing some thinking, and the answer is yes." He turned to stare at her in confusion and she played with his fingers. 

"I'm sorry love, I don't follow you." Of course he didn't, he had no idea. 

"I thought it was cute how you asked Henry if he was okay with it..." The room went dead silent. She could've sworn he stopped breathing for a second. 

"Y-you heard?" She nodded as he scratched behind his ear nervously. 

"I did." Another second of silence. 

"And you say yes?" She nodded again. "Are you sure?" She laughed slightly, shifting so she could kiss him. 

"I'm sure you idiot." And Emma was. She was more sure about this, than she was anything else. 

The next morning, Emma had a ring on her finger, it's green stone glittering in the sunlight as she snuggled herself closer to Killian.


End file.
